


from half a world away

by nezstorm



Series: ways to say I love you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "I’ll tell you again when—if--- when you call me back."





	from half a world away

_ “I love you. _

_ And I know I’m a coward telling you only now that we’re a country apart, but I didn’t know for sure until now. Didn’t know until I set foot in this apartment you helped me find, found the fridge fully stocked with all the ingredients for chicken alfredo and a gallon of chocolate milk, and the venus flytrap in what’s my new bedroom. I named it Frank, by the way.  _

_ I didn’t know how much I’d miss your villain goatee and your ridiculously deep v-necks, and you snarking at me every moment you could and reminding me to eat and bundle up, keep safe. _

_ I didn’t know and I’m so angry at myself for that because we spent the whole summer together, but it took me three thousand miles to see how fucking gone I am on you. _

_ And I should at least tell you this over Skype instead of leaving you voice mail, but you’re asleep right now and I had to tell you as soon as I realized and—I’ll tell you again when—if---  _ when _ you call me back.  _

_ So. Please, Peter. Call me.” _

\--

Peter reaches the apartment just as the voice mail ends and he has to smile at the timing. He’s been listening to it over and over since he woke up, as he hastily got dressed and packed after booking the first flight to New York he could find.

It’s been ringing in his ears all the way here, a confession similar to the one he’s been holding back far longer than Stiles. But Peter kept quiet about it, he was the real coward here, not saying anything for the fear that it wouldn’t only be distance separating them now that Stiles picked a college so far away from home. 

But now that he knew Stiles loved him too there was nothing holding him back.

He knocked gently at the door, almost 24 hours after Stiles’ call, and listened to the shuffle of Stiles navigating through his new apartment, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest. 

“Peter?”

“Tell me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> after this work is when shit went down in fandom.


End file.
